thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Bella Victoria Allamari
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Bella Victoria Gender: Female Age: 18 Godly Parent Choice 1: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 2: Arcus Godly Parent Choice 3: Tyche Cohort Choice 1: 1 Cohort Choice 2: 4 Faceclaim: Ashley Benson ---- Appearance: Blonde hair, Green eyes and shes really short Personality: Bella is a hyper and fun girl. She's used to running around and jumping, as thats all she did as a child and all the way into her teen years. History: Now I can't say much about my parents meeting, but I know. I lived in a orphanage forever. Mrs. Katrine Allamari took care of me and even adopted me, which is how I took on the last name Allamari instead of Lesterie. All I could say about my father, who's name is Daniel Ross Lesterie is that he abandoned 2 kids. Me and my sister Veronica. Me and Veronica are both demigods, and I'll explain how we got here right now. Veronica and me were out in the woods one October morning, when we heard a noise. I flipped and said we should go back, but Veronica headed towards the crumbling of leaves and the cracking of twigs. I saw a tail sticking from behind a large tree with a thin trunk. I walked around the thin tree carefully, trying not to make noise. When I succeeded I saw a she-wolf. Hello she said to me Isabella and Veronica Allamari. Me and Veronica stared at her as she explained our history to a 10 year old and a 8 year old. She explained who our mother was and she explained why we were who we were and that we'd have to go with her. She brought us to a sleek cabin, which looked fairly old and it was quite small, but she took hold of our hands and she told us where to go. Luckily, 8 year old Veronica remembered and we arrived at camp safely, well almost safely. We got to the overhead highway and we jumped down onto a small ledge leading to the street quickly. There were 2 people standing at a entrance to something, which was camp. They lead me and Veronica in quietly and safely. Veronica had a bruise from falling off the thin, rock ledge. Soon Bellona/Arcus/Tyche appeared Hail, Veronica and Isabella Allamari, children of Bellona/Arcus/Tyche Weapons: ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week ':D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Im A Duckie (talk) 21:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed